federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Ozara Bern nee Brik
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Ozara Brik (Mirror) Ozara Bern nee Brik was a Legate in the Cardassian military. Once in the third order and a member of the ruling triumvirate she retired in 2404 after the deaths of her son and daughter-in-law. She then went back in time and fused with her past counter part from an alternate reality (not current plots) and relives her life with Eron/Celar. For her current plot counterpart, see Ozara Venik nee Brik. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. Background Information The Briik's came from a lower class family and one closely associated with the docks and fishing. Her father, trying to keep the family together, died in a boating accident when Ozara was 19. Having no other source of income, Ozara joined the military to look after the family. Her parents, always wanting a son, continued trying, giving up after having eight girls. All of Ozara's sister's and her mother died in the bombing of Larkarian City in 2375. Though Ozara provided most of her income to the family in support, she was estranged from her mother and would often speak in distaste about the woman. She was once referenced as having a relative, possibly sister, named Isela Brik. Children and Grandchildren Celar Bern *'Born: '''May 10, 2380. *'Father:' Eron Bern *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As the only child, Celar Bern, was only conceived after many miscarriages and then finally a complete transplant of Ozara's uterus. Taking careful steps to ensure he was born, Celar remains Ozara's pride and joy, often babying him and keeping him close as a 'Mama's Boy.' Celar was named after Ozara's co-wife, known as Hara to everyone else, but her true name was Celara. Though Ozara has never tried for more children, having a large family is something she always desired and often regrets not having the chance. In 2404, she was shocked to find out that Celar had died while in the mUniverse. Having a breakdown, Ozara committed to going back into the past and trying to change history. Unbeknownst to her, Celar was not deceased, only missing, however she never discovered this fact. Celar was married and had a child including: Lakar Bern *Born July 17, 2403; Lakar Bern is the first child between Celar + Lana. He is Cardassian. Personal Life Eron Bern *Married - June 24, 2376; *Widow - September, 2380. Ozare met her first husband, Eron Bern, in 2374 during the Dominion war when he was her superior officer. Making it through the struggles and the Larkarian bombing, Ozara was then assigned by Gul Halor Revok to woo the young officer. Having feelings of her own for the man, Ozara had no trouble getting Eron into her bed, however when the orders came out Eron felt betrayed. Soon enough, he realized her feelings were genuine and the two became a couple at the end of of the Cardassian civil war in early 2376. They were married several months later. Their biggest hurdle was Ozara's inability to conceive, trying several times but suffering many miscarriages. In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. Celara Illian *Married - November 04, 2376; *Widow - July, 2379. Ozara met her former Co-Wife, Celara Illian, when her husband had a brief affair. Wishing to make things right, they married making the woman Ozara's co-wife. This marriage lasted almost three years before 'Hara' died while pregnant during an epidemic in mid 2379. Onel Brosan Ozara met her lover, Onel Brosan, because he is an alias for her 'late' husband Eron. Despite their disconnection, both Onel and Ozara maintain a certain amount of attraction to the other and deep down feelings of love. Ozara discovered Eron's true identity in the mirror universe, however he remains there as Onel Brosan and they just remained close friends. Military Career Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2366-2370, Ozara entered into the Social Science field with a degree in Political Science. Ozara joined the military a year after the death of her father to support the family. Serving on ships like the Warship Zertik or the Warship Reykal, because of a need more more money, Ozara often resorted to sleeping with superiors, which garnered her a bad reputation, however enabled her to rise through the ranks quickly. She was demoted during the Dominion War in favour of her soon to be husband Eron Bern, but worked hard worked her way up the ranks until she was Gul. Upon Eron's 'death' in 2381, she assumed the role of Legate of the 3rd order. Years as *'D'ja:' 2370 - 2371 *'Kara:' 2371 - 2373; *'Glinn:' 2373 - 2375; *'Kara': 2375 - 2379; *'Gul:' 2379 - 2381; *'Legate:''' 2381 - 2404. 1 Ozara Bern nee Brik Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots 1 Ozara Bern nee Brik Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2347 Category:All Characters